


your eyes, on me

by hueningssi



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Jealous Soobin, Kai maybe the clingy baby but Soobin can be one too bc he's babie, Keep it pg of course, M/M, Sweet sookai as boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueningssi/pseuds/hueningssi
Summary: In which Soobin is a jealous baby and Kai is an adorable bub that needs to be protected at all cost. That's it. That's the summary.





	your eyes, on me

 

"Oi."

 

Kai blinks, and for a moment there his eyes shift from the object that has been monopolizing all his attention to the male beside him. The figure of Soobin (who’s currently lying on his stomach and sporting a glare, wait a minute, he’s _glaring?_ ) immediately stunts him. Kai stares at the gloomy face and upturned lips with skeptical eyes.

 

"Uh, Soobin-hyung? he calls out. "You, um. Are you all right?"

 

When Soobin shifts to look at him with an eerily blank look, Kai can’t help the shudder from taking over his body. "You think?" The elder turns the question back at him, a pair dark orbs zeroed on the round object resting between the folds of the younger boy's legs.

 

Kai starts to sweat. A grumbling Soobin is weird enough. But a grumbling and glaring Soobin? It’s not something he normally sees everyday.

 

"Uh." he scratches his cheek, clearly nervous, "You, are you mad? Have I done s-something wrong?" he asks with a small voice. Inwardly, Kai curses himself for stuttering like a baby. Why couldn’t he function like a normal human being when he’s with Soobin?

 

Soobin raises his eyebrow. “You think I’m mad at you?”

 

"Ma—I mean, um,” he whispers before averting his eyes from the intense gaze directed at him. “You look like you’re super annoyed or something..."

 

That gaze Soobin aimed at him can lead to two conclusions: he did something wrong or he _is_ in the wrong. Kai continues to feel Soobin's penetrating gaze that never leaves his figure before he finally has had enough.

 

“Whatever I did, I’m sorry.” he blurts out. “Please don’t be mad?”

 

Soobin looks at him blankly before he clicks his tongue and gets up from his lying position on the bed. He grunts as he walks closer to where the younger boy was sitting. His steps are a bit dragged, but still, his eyes are fixed on Kai who’s biting his lips in nervousness. His mind is currently in overdrive to the point that he doesn’t realize when Soobin’s face is only a few inches away from him.

 

"And why," he begins his question in a low voice while carrying his face close to the point that Kai can feel the man's breath blowing his skin which was now starting to turn red. “Should I forgive you, Huening-ah?"

 

Kai chokes.

 

_What the—He’s too close!_

 

A wide grin accompanied with dimples—oh my god there goes his dimples—appears on Soobin’s handsome face. Kai can only freeze, his brown eyes wide open in panic. He tries to tell the older boy to back off but it’s nothing but a futile effort because he continues to fail even before he could form a single word.

 

"What is it, Kai? I can't hear you. Say it louder. " Soobin orders, continuing to hold his face close until their noses are touching. Kai – who’s currently sporting two boiled cheeks – pulls his face away in reflex. His head begins to throb painfully because of the heat that running through his body.

 

"Soobin-hyung!" Kai shrieks in a high-pitched voice, his face now colored with the darkest spectrum of red, "This—you—too close!"

 

Soobin laughs at the adorable response, "You are really easy to tease, ning." he says as he twists the strand of the younger boy's caramel hair. “It’s okay though, your reaction is cute.”

 

"Are you—you’re teasing me, aren’t you?" Kai accuses while pouting his tiny lips," That's _not_ funny, hyung." he says while putting special emphasis on each word; his pink little lips pursed out and cheeks flaming bright.

 

Instead of apologizing, Soobin brings his face even closer. Kai feels his heart begins to race again, "H-Hyung—"

 

Soobin cuts him off quickly by landing one finger right on the line of his lips, "Don't move." He orders, his voice heavy and his gaze wanders on Kai's rosy face.

 

Feeling weak, Kai begins to bring his hand to hold Soobin's red hoodie firmly until his knuckles turned white. His mind is completely empty from any rational thoughts, only the sound of the clock ticking and the roar of the galloping breath echoes inside his head. "Um, S-Soobin-hyung, what are you—"

 

Without any warning, Soobin suddenly presses his lips against Kai's button nose in a chaste kiss. It lasts only for a second before finally the elder of the two backs off to give them a bit space. Soobin then rests his forehead against Kai, staring at his red cheeks for a moment before a dimpled smile appears on his handsome face.

 

“You’re cute, but I’m still mad,” he remarks simply.

 

"Soobin-hyung ...?" Kai whispers softly. His mind is still a pile of mush, and the real world looks like mosaics from the corner of his eye. There’s still heat left on his cheeks and Kai lets their fingers link between one and the other.

 

"Listen," Soobin begins, "From now on, when I’m around you have to keep your eyes on me all the time, do you understand?” says the older boy as he tightens the links of their fingers.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Understand?” he repeats. “I’m the only one who can monopolize your attention. I don't care about others, you can only pay attention to me and only me, "he demands, looking closely at Kai.

 

Kai looks back at him with a face that was still red but accompanied by a look of disbelief as if he realizes the hidden meaning of the ambiguous words. His eyes drop on the round object resting between his legs before turning his gaze back to the man in front of him.

 

“Soobin-hyung?”

 

"Hm?"

 

"Don’t tell me—is this about Ningning?”

 

Soobin doesn’t give him an answer and instead, he buries his head into Kai’s neck with a sigh. Kai blinks. There’s no way—

 

“Seriously? You’re jealous of _Ningning_? Your pet-rabbit? "

 

"Hmph. It's your fault. You shouldn't pay more attention to him and abandon me."

_"Soobin-hyung!"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest shit I've ever written in my life oh my god. But sookai is cute so they deserve cute fanfics too. Please give my babies lots of love~


End file.
